


Summer heat

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer heat brings Severus home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer heat

**Title** : _ **Summer heat.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 324: Heat.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

**Summary** : Summer heat brings Severus home...

 

_**Summer heat.** _

 

 

Their love is built on weekends and vacations. It's built on promises and hopes. On letters and floo-calls. On heartbreaking distance...

 

 

Their love craves the Summer like most children await Christmas.

Summer heat brings Severus home for the longest time...

They've got every day planned: They'll eat breakfast in bed. Swim. Cook. Laugh... They'll watch every sunset. Every sunrise. They'll make love nightly, cherishing every sigh like golden dust... 

 

 

“Harry, I'm home!” He smiles, deciding to forget that Hogwarts will re-claim Severus come September.

Summer is here now. Summer is _theirs._ Summer is heat and home. Is love. Is _them._..

 

  



End file.
